


i'm friends with the stars

by Captain_Toad



Category: Spiritfarer
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Toad/pseuds/Captain_Toad
Summary: stella and stanley talk about the stars
Relationships: Stella (Spiritfarer) & Stanley (Spiritfarer)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	i'm friends with the stars

Stella sat on her roof, gazing at the endless night sky above her. She wondered yet again if they could see her. Wherever they were now. If so, what did they think? She hoped they were proud. Her boat and the amount of people on it was bigger than ever. She’d cooked so many new meals, made so many more materials in her new workshops, and she’d travelled places she thought she never would at the beginning of her journey.

A brief pause passed, and Stella smiled at the thought of Gwen chatizing her for being so sentimental.

 _Oh come on, you’re not really still on about this?_ She’d scoff. _You haven’t even gotten rid of my house. It’s impractical. Move on with your life, will you?_

Stella was being impractical, and she knew it. It was ridiculous to even be here, saying goodnight to the constellations like she did every night.

She should just… move on.

“Hey, Big Hat!” Stanley’s voice piped up from behind her, jolting Stella out of her thoughts. She gave a little wave to the young boy. “What’re you doin’? Looking at the stars? They’re real pretty, huh?” Stella laughed slightly and nodded.

“They’re pretty,” Stanley continued. “But you look at them eeeeevvvverryyy night! Doesn’t it get BORING?” She shook her head.

[I like checking up on my friends.] Stella signed. [And telling them about my day.]

“Your… friends?” Stanley asked, his eyes brightening in excitement. “You’re friends with the stars? That’s soooo cool! Can you tell me about them?” Stella smiled.

[That one is Gwen.] She signed and pointed at the one that looked like a deer. [She liked fancy food and coffee, and was the first person on my boat.]

“And that one?”

[Her name is Summer. She liked singing to plants and meditating and taught me a lot of stuff.]

“Whaaaatt abooouuutt.... That one?”

[That is Alice. She liked gardening and nice clothes and old novels about spies and romance.]

“And that one?”

[That’s just a normal star, Stanley.]

“That one?”

[That’s the moon, Stanley.]

“Haha, I knoooooww.”


End file.
